Me as a My Little Pony: My Adventure in Equestria
by fitzdillore22
Summary: After another failed attempt my love life, I walk home and discover a mirror. Accident prone, I fall into the mirror and into another dimension that I had never thought possible. Not only am I now a pony, but a princess... Without a cutie mark! But with the help of the Mane Six; I find my place as a pony and my courage as a person. I WROTE THIS BEFORE EQUESTRIAN GIRLS MOVIE!
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: An Adventure to Equestria

By Jenna Dillon-Lorenz

This was it. I was finally going to tell him and maybe this time it wouldn't blow up in my face...

"Hey Sterling, can I talk to you a minute; privately?" I asked tentatively. He looked at me with confusion then a smile.

"Sure, no problem." We left the others a found a quiet corner in the dark. "What's on your mind?" He asked so causally. I sucked in a breath to clam my rapidly beating heart. I stood tall, looked him in the face, and said:

"That dance that's coming up; I want to go..." I had to stop talking to clam myself down.

"Oh, well that's cool." He added after a few moments of akward silence. He began to walk away.

"Wait!" I stammered he stopped then turned around. His looked so innocent and so sweet. I wasn't going to ruin that. I sighed, "Yeah that's it, that's all what I wanted to tell you."

"Okay, see ya later then." He said akwardly.

"Yea see ya around." I whispered to the floor. Then I got my stuff, walked home alone, and I went through the scene again, with me saying what I wanted to do in the first place; ask him to the dance. It was a Sadie Hawkins dance so it was what you were suppose to do.

I went over and over saying it, screaming it, whispering it, and finally just looking out into the cold night and saying plainly: "I like you."

That's when I saw the mirror, it was in an alleyway just standing there unimportant and glimmering in the moonlight. I walked over towarded it unsure but entranced. I got close to see my reflection, but there was none. So I pressed my fingers to the cool glass, and they just went through. I tried to pull them back but they just went farther into the glass. I put my other hand against the glass then it began to sink too. I tried to put my feet against the edge but they slipped into the glass too. I screamed as the glass met my nose then I was swirling into a chaos of colors and space. Then finally complete darkness.

I woke up looking into a moonlit sky filled with stars and a moon but something was wrong. It wasn't the sky I was born and raised with, it was off. I tried to stand up but I fell over. I then looked at my hands, but they weren't hands anymore; they were _hooves._

I let out another scream in horror, then stopped myself. I did not want anyone or any_thing_ to find me when I was like this. I saw a fountain and crawled toward it queitly and quickly. I set my hooves on the rim of the fountain and looked in the water.

I was a pony and not just any pony, a unicorn. I tapped my horn then it started glowing, letting me see more than I would have like to see all at once. My skin was now a light blue and my mane was a mix of yellow, green, and purple. The style of my mane was like my old hair, shaggy but neat.

I didn't have the slightest idea what to do. I desided to walk around and check out my surroundings. Oddly enough, they felt familiar. The shops, the streets, the sky and the trees felt warm, comforting and familiar. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks when I saw a tree with windows, a door and a candle sign hanging from a branch.

I was in a world with ponies, griffins, and dragons. I was in Equestria. I was in Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

I began walking, then troting, then full bore running. I ran out to Sweet Apple Acres and found a hill and wept. Out of saddness, out of happiness, and out of horror I sobbed. I was somewhere welcoming but not home and somewhere far away but where I belonged. I fell asleep crying.

The sun woke me up and I knew what I must do: I must find the Mane Six and figure out what to do from there. I knew Twilight to be my best bet on the whole not freaking out thing about someone in their world that didn't belong. For she had the most experiance in that wedge of life.

I snuck into town from tree to tree then from pony to pony in town to get to the library at its center. I entered it and a bell rang. I heard Twilight say "Spike, could you see who it is please?"

And Spike's reply back was "Yeah, sure thing, Twi." He came down the stairs then froze when he saw me, for I was not anyone he could even dream of.

"Hi." I whispered. And he waved in reply.

"Uh Twilight, you should really come down here like, now." Spike spoke over his shoulder.

"Did you say something, Spike?" She turned the corner then saw me, a stranger. "Oh, hello." She came down the stairs, walked up to me then stood right in front of me. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, who are you?" She asked holding of her hoove to me.

"Uh, Jenna Dillon-Lorenz..." I said as loudly as I could which was a normal speaking voice. I stuck out my hoove in return awkwardly. She took it and shook it once.

"That's an, um, interesting name." She offered softly.

"I'm actually not from here, Twilight. Ya see," Then I explained to her what had happened up until I walked in. I stopped and Spike's mouth dropped to the floor. While Twilight smiled understandingly and hugged me.

"I understand completely. Don't worry, we'll get you home." She aussered me. When we broke away she looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked worrily, looking around then I saw them; my wings. I was an alicorn, I was a princess. I flapped them and turned around and around. _How is this even possible? _I screamed in my head. Then Twilight and Spike let out a gasp. "What, NOW?" I asked in scared frustration. Twilight magiced me a mirror out of thin air to reveal I had no cutie mark. "This is HORRIBLE!" I screamed. "I wanted to bend in, not stand out like a something out of sy-fy!" They both looked at each other in confustion. "A monster!" I explained not calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry!" Twilight said. "Let's go see Rarity, I'm sure she can think of an outfit for you to hide it all so we can get you to Canterlot without too much attention." I nodded wanting to believe but feeling like I could never be hidden because I was so obivous. Twilight found a cloak that fit me and was careful to cover eveything that stuck out.

The three of us walked along slient and discrit as possible. But I could not ignore the whispers and stares I received. It began to snow; so I wasn't so obivious wearing my cloak. I noticed Twilight's horn glowing faintly so I guessed she was the cause of the odd weather in Ponyville. Applejack saw us then began walking next to Twilight without saying a word, understand its importance by Twilight's stance and slience. Then Fluttershy joined us, I saw Rainbow Dash flying above us. We all made it to Rarity's with little attention.

Pinkie Pie was talking to Rarity inside. When they saw us, Pinkie Pie broke out into a talking frenzy.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, who are you? Normally I know eveyone in town but I don't know you, so you're not from town. What's with the cape and hood? Are you a spy? Because if you're a spy then..."

"PINKIE PIE, PLEASE!" Rarity shouted seeing how it made me feel. "Who are you, dear?"

"I'm Jenna. And I kinda have a big problem." I took off the cape and everyone gasped. The horn, the wings, and the blank flank.

"Whoa! You look so freaky, it's awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. We all looked at her with the expression of really? "Well, it's true." She said softly.

"I like her!" Pinkie Pie jumped in draping one arm over my neck.

"We all like her." Fluttershy said softly speaking for everyone without even having to ask.

"But I'm so different, so weird." I said confused. "Why would you even like me?" They all looked shocked that I would even think that.

"Sugarcube, it doesn't matter what's on the outside, all that matters is what's on the inside." Applejack assured me with a smile. Everyone agreed and smiled as well which got me to smile too, happy to have such quick good friends.

They all set to work; Rarity sewing, Spike helping, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy talking to calm me down, Rainbow Dash and Applejack getting train tickets for everyone, and Twilight talking to Celestia via mirror (another perk of being a princess). And I just stood there, like a good little maniqune, unsure of want to do; feeling like an alien in a world that I thought was just a TV show.

We all set off at noon to Canterlot via train. Everyone did their own thing on the train while I looked in awe out the window.

"This is so new to you." Twilight pointed out to me as she sat by me away from the others.

"You have no idea." I mummered watching a group of buffalo roaming in the distance while a few griffins soared above. "I mean it's so exciting to find out a world you thought never exsited does, it's unbeliveable. And that I'm also so highly ranked in that world." Trying to flap my wings but only able to strech them instead.

"That's right, you don't have wings in your world." Twilight remembered from her visit to the human world; or at least, the my little pony verison of it.

Suddenly the train stopped in a tunnel and everthing went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight and Rarity lit their horns while I tried to tap it again to see of it would work. "Every pony okay?" Twilight asked. Everyone replied positively. I was about to too went somepony from behind grabbed me and pulled me away. "Jenna?" She asked but I could no longer see her light, for my captor and I were already several cars away. I struggled but pony holding me lit their horn and suddenly, I was in ropes and gagged. The unicorn magiced me over their head as we jumped out of the train.

"Hey! Come back here with our friend, you fiend!" Rainbow Dash called from behind. The unicorn's horn lit up again and Rainbow Dash was now behind a brick wall that appeared out of nowhere. When we got to the end of the tunnel, there was a cart waiting for us. In the light, I saw a black and red female unicorn with the cutie mark of a black sun, the opposite of Celestia's. She put me in the cart and pushed it then jumped in herself. I tried to quietly undo the ropes but they just grew tighter.

"Don't even try, you little foal." She laughed at me without even turning to see me. I froze, in fear and in question. "Those ropes are charmed to tight when you struggle." She magiced us along the track with ease. That gave me inspiration. I remained perfectly still, slowed my heart-rate, and, just like I thought they would, the ropes began untangling themselves. We arrived in Canterlot just as the last of the rope loosened its grip. She turned and I leaped out of the cart and began to run as fast as I could to the castle.

"Come back here!" I heard her call behind me. _Yeah, right._ I thought as I ran down a corner passed a cabbage vendor who contiued to push his cart into my kiddnapper. "My cabbages!" He wailed as she slid into the cart and fell, but she quickly got back up onto her hooves. I contiuned to run and noticed a net planted in front of me, as if by magic. I jumped over it just in time. Guard ponies started to follow us now but they disappeared behind a brick wall. "You can't out run me!" She yelled at me, and I knew she was right. My hooves ached and my breathe was getting harder and harder to find.

I looked around for any, more preminant escape attments then, I noticed my horn. I closed my eyes and focused all my energy onto this one thought _Get me out of here._ I felt a spark and when I opened my eyes again, I was in front of Celestia herself.

"Oh my." The princess stammered. Her beauty shown in the television show was nothing compared to how she appeared in front of me just then. Her mane a never ending wave of green, blue and pink. Her height and stane; royal and beautiful.

"Your Highness." I murmered as I knelt down before her.

"Rise, Jenna." She ordered in gentle tones.

"Princess, someone is after me and I have no idea why or who it is." I gushed looking over my shoulder afraid she would appear at the mere thought of her.

"Yes, I am aware that Darkness is after you." She noted as she nodded me on to walk with her.

"Well you certainly seem calvaler about it." I pointed out, and she laughed at my joke then grew serious.

"Darkness is a mare who thought she should have been the princess that I made Twilight. But I saw Twilight as a more worthy pony than Darkness." She spoke like she walked, at a steady but fast pace.

"Did you look at their names?" I questioned as she lead me deeper into the castle. She again laughed.

"No, Darkness use to be Shine but jealousy and the darkness within her consumed herself. And now she thinks you are the answer to all her problems, because of the scroll." She turned down a darker hallway which I hadn't notice until we were in it.

"What scroll?" I asked looking at the paintings on the walls which were dark and scary showing an alicorn changing the sun from gold to red and the ponies from free to enslaved.

"A scroll that tells of a pony princess appearing from strange world, with wings and horn, along with a strange name, without a cutie mark but great with power. A power that nopony has or will ever see again. It also tells if her greatest enemy some how rips her magic away, darkness shall forever rein." She continued talking and walking when I stopped in front of one painting that scared me far more than the rest.

A painting of an alicorn banishing the darkness away with a blinding source of light coming from her horn, turning everything into sunshine. It seemed, in the painting anyway, that she was even changing herself into light. I knew that pony in the painting, because _it was me._ I looked from the painting to Celestia and back again.

"That's not me." Convinced this could not be even though I could see it and even touch it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who else is it then?" Celestia asked, she turned away and began walking again down the hall. Where were we going? And, when we got there, how in the world could it help me? Me, their one hope to be free from darkness? I sighed and turned to follow when again I was grabbed from behind.

"Thought you could get away so easily, huh?" Darkness whispered in my ear. I tried to scream but she choaked me and held me fast. The princess was obilivous until she turned to see why I still hadn't joined her and was shocked to see us (Darkness holding me back). I mouthed the words _help me_ just as Darkness roared "Once I have Jenna's magic, there is no stopping Darkness!" She laughed evily and insanily as she magiced us away.

We reappeared at the end of a dark hall. The only light I saw was the sunlight reflecting back in a mirror at the opposite end of the hall. "Let me go!" I struggled and coughed from her grip.

"No. My dreams are about to come true, because of you." And with that, Darkness began her slow decent down the hall to her dream and my nightmare. But suddenly, she stopped abrubetly. I looked down to see she had stepped into a large puddle of bubblegum. I knew this was my chance. I wriggled out of her grip and kicked out, she let go and I jumped to the safety of bubble-free carpet. "No!" She roared and she magiced away all the gum into dark slim that slid off her in fear and disgust.

Then the Mane Six appeared and they did not look happy.

"Freeze Darkness!" Pinkie Pie screamed. She held a cannon filled with ice cream. I laughed on the inside as the Mane Six came to my defense. But the laughter stopped when Darkness pulled my neck back with agression.

"You ponies step back before I do something really awful to your friend here." She threatened as she pulled my neck back even further. I let out kind of gasping scream that sounded like a choked whinny. The six ponies looked sad and angry as they took a step back. "Now you all are going to stay there or you won't see her alive again!" Rainbow Dash snarled at her as Fluttershy's eyes grow wide with horror.

"You can't do that!" Applejack yelled.

"And why not?" Darkness asked as she backed down the hallway. The Mane Six were closely following in front.

"Because she's our friend." Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"And because." Twilight added.

"We." Pinkie Pie spoke up

"Won't." Rarity growled.

"LET YOU!" Fluttershy erupted. They all lept at Darkness. She laughed then sent up a bubble of black goo that stuck to the Mane Six as they jumped into it. Rarity groaned in disgust as the goo touched her white, flawless coat.

The bubble then when inside out, trapping the Mane Six inside and leaving me on the outside with my kidnapper. They yelled to make sure I was okay not caring about the black grossness that surrounded them, they only wanted to know if I was okay. I tried to yell back but it was fruitless what with the psycho wrapped around my neck.

She dragged me away from my friends and towards the mirror that shimmered without sunlight. Our reflection looked too sharp, too long, too wrong to be real.

"There it is." Darkness cooed in my ear. "The greatest mirror ever invented! It was invented by Nightmare Moon to frighten those who came too close, it was to imprison Celestia but I'm sure Nightmare won't mind if I repurposed it!" She leered and she magiced me forward.

I was pushed forward towards the mirror and dragged my feet as I got closer. Then I saw something that make me want to run toward the mirror; Sterling. He was smiling and happy to see me. But as I finally reached the mirror; his eyes turned red and his smile grew too wide. When he reached out, his fingers went past the mirror and towards me. The copy wrapped his fingers aroung my neck and pulled me into the mirror.

"Jennnnnnaaaaaaa." He whispered with deadly breathe. He was cold and clamy, his breathe smelled like death and I wanted to recoil but I was already passing through the mirror. Sterling's cooes and Darkness's evil laugh filled my ears as my face penitrated the glass.

Everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing was real anymore.

I was in her world now.

But I could handle it.

Let's go.

I was sweaty went I woke up. I was stiff as I tried to stand up. Then I realized I was standing on my feet, not hooves; my own two feet. I was dressed in a long white dress but everything else was dark the only thing I could see was a faint light in the distance and all I could hear was Sterling's voice that was calling my name.

"Jenna, Jenna where are you?" I froze at the thought of someone wanting me least of all Sterling. "Jenna, where are you?" He repeated growing impaitent as I drew nearer to the light, seeing his siloquette. I sprinteed the rest of the way calling to him.

"I'm here, Sterling, I'm here." But it seemed that he didn't hear me as I walked the last few feet breatheless.

"Where is Jenna?" He growled deeply finally turning to face me with his eyes glowing a sickening bloody red. "Where is my love?" He roared at me in a demonic voice.

Just then, I felt my dress come to live. I looked down to see it was now black and bubbling like the goo Darkness had tossed before. I tried to run but the goo encircled me and swallowed me whole.

I bobed up somewhere else that was now bathed in an eeire red light. I was still human but now naked. As I tried to curl in on myself in effort to cover my nakeness,a million Sterlings appeared and all stared at me with their glowing eyes. Then they all began to speak as one in his voice, my crush's beautiful deep voice.

"I do not like you. I will never like you. You are nothing to me." My eyes grew wide with horror, it was my worst nightmare coming true. I tried to speak, to ask them to stop, but no words escaped my lips. "You are dumb. You are stupid. You are ugly. And most of all," This was it the thing I feared most in the entire world. More than centipedes, more than spiders, more then soap opera obesstions. It was my crush saying to my face: "You're fat." I fell to my knees and cried with no sound as they spat over and over. "You're fat. You're fat. You're fat." It grew louder and louder until I could only think and believe it was true.


	7. Chapter 7

Then they melted like hot wax and so did my skin into the pony coat again. I was sobbing as Darkness troted towards me, gloating with another army of Sterlings following her.

"See, this is all you are. All you ever will be a pile of lazy, disgusting-" But she was interupted by Applejack bucking her to the ground.

"That there is a lot of houey!" She barked as the other ponies came up behind AJ. "Jenna is the most amazing."

"Most creative." Rarity added magicing Sterlings away.

"Most kind." Fluttershy commented as she tail wiped some more clones.

"The funest." Pinkie Pie brusted as she shot twenty with her party cannon.

"Most awesome." Rainbow Dash sped through fifty copies twenty seconds flat.

"Friend that anypony has ever seen. And if you can't see it," Twilight finished raising the elements of Harmony high and placing them to their right pony.

"Then that's your problem!" They all roared in unison as they activated the elements.

But Darkness was quicker and her horn grew red and magiced over the Mane Six's eyes; making them red as well. The Mane Six then either screamed, cried or their mane deflated as they saw their biggest fears roll behind their eyelids.

Darkness laughed again and turned back to me, lowering her head as she went. Me being too afraid and dsitrot to move, let her touch her horn to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like a vaccum as the magic was sucked out of my horn into hers. It was painful but numbing all at the same time. I felt feathers falling off my disapearing wings as Darkness grew her own black and red ones. My wings disapeared completely into bones that turned into dust as they fell off and hit the ground. Darkness's new wings streched themselves out to their full dizzying extent. The dark magic then moved onto my horn.

Slowly, my horn began to disapear as hers grew longer and longer. Finally her enlarged horn touched my forehead. A small blast of red evil magic blasted back further into the darkness surounding us. I was rolled to the edge of a black cliff that materialized itself. Suddenly, Darkness was hovering over me taller and more powerful then ever. Even her sneer was a little too wide for her enlongated face.

"See you little foal, this is what happens when you mess with Darkness." She cattled as she pushed back towards the cliff.

I was weak and defend.

Any pony could tell the truth.

And the truth was it was over.

She had won.


	9. Chapter 9

I felt the cliff edge digging into my back as the last few inches came closer. I lifted my head to see my friends crying and screaming for their fears to stop playing under their eyelids and I thought that was no way to live, suffer or die.

I had lived my worst fear and now I was going to handover the whole of Equstria to this terrible darkness. I was their only light, their only ray of hope. I then realized why I was here. What purpose the mirror had pulled me in for.

I was light.

I was hope.

I was sunshine in all dark times. Even my own.

This was about the time when I finally rolled off the cliff into the never ending darkness.

"Goodbye, Jenna." The copies robotically stated as Darkness cackled louder than ever.

"No!" I cried. I rolled in mid air and focoused all my energy to go up. It felt like I froze time and then began to rise up farther and faster until I spotted the cliff's edge again. I jumped and landed on the cliff again. The scenery was now bathed in a glowing light that was now coming from behind me; chasing the darkness away.

"No, it isn't possible!" Darkness yelled as her armies fell back, disappearing into the drear.


	10. Chapter 10

"I think it's time someone taught you about that friendship is magic." I smugly suggested as my friends returned to their normal states and looking towards us. I shut my eyes again and thought of how much light that came from inside me went I realized that friendship was magic.

I felt my hooves leave the ground but I ignored it. I opened my eyes to make sure everyone was still where they were. And they were, but now looking up at me in awe. But it was hard to tell with all the bright light clouding over my vision.

I only stared at Darkness now focusing the love I had felt the moment I met the Mane Six that was friendship.

"If you let the friendship into your heart, Darkness. You will return to Shine once more."

"No." Darkness hissed in fear as the Mane Six used the Elements of Harmony to keep her in one place for me. "It's too late for friendship to help me!" She roared tears falling down her face. Which made me realize this was her greatest fear; never having freindship like everyone else had that she so craved.

"No it's not Shine. Just let it in." I shut my eyes once more and let the friendship fall down and wash over her.

Then suddenly, everything was pure white then darkness again as I fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

_Jenna?_

I was died, I must be.

_Jenna, come on, you have to be okay._

Yep, I was hearing the angels of heaven.

_How is she?_

I wondered if God looked like Morgan Freeman?

_She hasn't woken up yet._

Would he sound like him in his deep voice? I chuckled at the thought.

_Look! She's, she's... laughing?_

That wasn't an angel. That's Pinkie Pie!

_She's moving! Jenna, can you hear me? WAKE UP!_

Yep, that was definitly Pinkie Pie. I tried to open my eyes but the light was so bright.

_Jenna, come on!_

Okay, again. I thought then tried again this time they stayed open as my eyes adjusted.

"Look, she's awake!" Rarity called cheerfully. The Mane Six suddenly surrounded me saying something all at once. I couldn't even understand them because they were talking so much so loudly. They suddenly all stopped and bowed towards the door. Princess Celestia wandered in unknowingly parting the little crowd just with her presence.

"Are you alright, Princess Jenna?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine I-" My mind slowly reprocessed her words again. "Princess?" She chuckled as Twilight magiced a mirror. I gasped in surprize and happiness at the sight of my beautiful wings and glorious horn. "But how?"


	12. Chapter 12

"That's not even the best part!" Pinkie Pie brust in. She then moved the mirror to show me my new cutie mark. It was a bright golden sun eclipsing a black moon.

"How is this even possible?" I asked as Twilight led the Mane Six out to give my and Celestia privacy. Celestia sat on a pillow that she magiced and began to explain to me what had happened in the evil mirror.

"Darkness wanted your power more than anything so she thought drowning you in your fears would be the best way to do it." She finished sipping the tea the nurses brought in out of kindness.

"But Princess," I questioned placing my cup back on its saucer. "Why did I get my cutie mark for... Whatever this is?" I asked motioning to my cutie mark.

"Because your special talent is overcoming any obsticle in your path, even your greatest fears." She explained lightly. I shook my head and looked towards the window.

"But it's really not... Not to me anyways." I confessed. She gained my focus again by touching my arm with her hoove. A sinerce smile was on her welcoming face which comforted me.

"I never thought that I was ment to raise the sun every day." She confessed back. "But," She motioned to the window. "That's what I do." It was nice to know I wasn't alone in my uncertainty, but I still felt lost.


	13. Chapter 13

I entered the jail house uncertain that this was the right place. But the guard continued down the long hallway until we reached a cell with a pony I had grown to know well over the course of my adventure in Equestria.

Shine was in the far back corner of the cell, shivering from something deep inside.

"Hey," The guard called softly. Shine looked up slowly, scared to see what it was now. "You have a very important visitor." He opened the door to the cell as he announced. "Princess Jenna."

"Thank you." I smiled, even though I hated being introduced so formally. "Can you give us a minute?" He looked up from his bow, narrowed his eyes at Shine then made his way back down the hall to give us some privacy. I turned my full attention back to Shine, who looked terrified to see me. "Hi." I greeted entering the cell then sitting down a little ways from her to give her some space. She looked suspiciously at me then around me. I glanced over my shoulder at the open door then back at her. "I wouldn't tell." I whispered, trying to lighten the mood. It got her to smile, which was good. "Now, what happened in that mirror? Because I'm getting too many answers." I asked cautiously. Her smile disappeared as she looked embarrassed to the floor.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Princess." She whispered.

"Please don't call me that." I begged harshly. She looked a little shocked. "Just call me Jenna."

"Fine, Jenna. But I still don't want to talk about it." She crossed her arms over her chest, either in defiance or in effort to calm herself. I thought for a minute then had an idea.

"How about I tell you something I don't really what to talk about then you tell me what happened in that mirror?" She reasoned this out in her head, then nodded. "Okay," I smiled, glad we were finally getting somewhere. "Well, back in my world, I have a completely different life. I have to go to school, I have a different body, different friends, a different everything. But there's really only one thing that I'd miss too much to stay here in Equestria forever."

"That boy?" Shine asked interrupting. I smiled at the thought of that boy.

"Yes, but he has a name. Sterling." I then told her everything I liked about Sterling, how we met, how I developed a crush on him, my belief that he liked me back and my supporting evidence and the upcoming dance I was going to ask him out to, before I was sucked into a magical mirror, of course. She sat and listened. When I had finished, she asked something I wasn't prepared for.

"Are you going to ask him to be your special some pony when you get back?" There was a silence that followed for what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I've had other things on my mind, recently." I motioned to my horn and wings.

"I think you should." She grinned softly at me. I grinned back.

"Okay, I will!" I smiled at this decision.

"Well, good!" She laughed back causing me to laugh too. We laughed until our sides hurt.

"Shine?" I asked in the echoing silence.

"Hmm?"

"What happened in that mirror?" She drew in a shuttering breathe before answering.

"I saw my reflection; what I had become." Her voice cracked and tears rolled down her checks. I got up and sat beside her, my back against the cold cell wall and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't ever mean for that to happen!" She wailed. "I just waited Celestia to thing I was as special as Twilight. I grew obsessed and evil." She looked up at me, with bloodshot eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you!" She cried out. "So, so sorry." Her wails began sniffs as she let the last of Darkness out and breathed shakily. "The worst part is, I've been Darkness so long; I don't even remember who I am or was." She confessed in that quiet, dank room.

"Hey," I turned her face up and out to see the light shining through the narrow, opened cell door. "I don't know what or who I'll be when I return either," I said rising and helping her to do the same. "But I do know one thing," I said, crossing the cell. "We won't know until we take that first step." I crossed through the opened gate and into the hallway. I turned back to see Shine still standing there, wide eyed and terrified. I nodded her to come along. And, with shaking steps (at first), she crossed the cell and walked across the cell's threshold out into the hallway.

"And that first step," I added as we walked down the corridor and out into the sunlight. "Is always the hardest."


	14. Chapter 14

A chariot was waiting for us outside of the jail house. It was being pulled by pure white, serious looking pegasuses.

"Your majesty," One prompted after a quick kneel. "your coronation is in an hour and you aren't prepared."

"Yes, I am aware." I sighed then turned to Shine. "Are you going to be okay?" She hesitated then nodded. "Please come to the ceremony." I asked politely, but she shook her head vigorously.

"Not after what I have done. I don't want to be watched that closely." She shuttered at the thought.

"I know what you mean." I chuckled.

"Your Highness." The Pegasus called again, more impatiently. I turned to him.

"Just hold your horses." Then I laughed at my unknowing pun before turning back to Shine. But when I did, she was gone. I sighed sadly. "Good luck, Shine." I called out before hopping into the chariot and soaring off to the castle where everyone was excitedly getting ready, for yet another, grand event.

"What do you think?" Rarity asked the girls as she made the final adjustments on my dress.

"Oh Rarity, it's so beautiful." Fluttershy offered.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Rainbow Dash promised me as I looked in the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. I didn't even recognize myself. I was, by all definitions of the word, elegant. Tears welled up and my eyes began to sting.

"Well, do ya look like a blushin' bride on a June day." Applejack smiled in awe as she walked in with Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"Oh wow, Jenna! You look so beautiful! Doesn't she, girls? Rarity can you make me a dress like that only pink and fluffy like cotton candy? Oh I wonder if there's any cotton candy, I'm starving!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Girls, can we have a minute?" Twilight asked then they all wished me luck and left us alone.

"What's up, Twilight?" I asked rubbing my eyes into my hoof.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Twilight reassured me, placing a hoof on my shoulder. "It's a lot to take in, as I recall." She smiled remembering.

"Yeah it is!" I agreed then wandered over to the window. Thousands of ponies were finding their places; either inside, out in the courtyard, outside, in the sky, on a cloud. Ponies were everywhere and they were all there for me. "I think I'm going to be sick." I blurted, running into the bathroom. I wasn't sick but I still ran cool water over my face, which helped my calm down. Twilight came in and magiced my face dry when I was done freaking out.

"It will be fine." She promised then gave me a hug.

"Princess Twilight," Celestia poked her head into the room. "We need you now."

"Okay." Twilight called back. She gave another quick hug, a smile, then left. Celestia took me to where I needed to be then magiced herself in the great hall, at the front of the crowd.

"Fillies and gentle colts," She bellowed. I counted slowly to calm my beating heart. "I am pleased to introduce for the first time..." I was so nervous I thought I was going to run. "A princess who overcame her greatest fear and saved all of us from the same fate..." Then my brain pulled up images of Sterling. His smile, his laughter, every hug he ever gave me, everything that made Sterling, well, Sterling. This finally calmed me down and made me realize, after this, I could see him again. Which made me smile greatly. "The princess of Surmounting; Princess Jenna!" The wide doors opened and I paused, taking in all of the faces staring at me.

_Sterling. _I thought, as my hooves moved forward, up the aisle and towards the four beaming, awaiting princesses. _His laugh. _I thought, as I reached them. _His smile._ I thought, as I knelt. _His face._ I thought, as I felt a crown been placed on my head. _Sterling. _I beamed as I rose, for the first time, as Princess of Surmounting.

"All hail, Princess Jenna." The crowd bellowed at me.


	15. Chapter 15

I arose to my hooves as the new princess of Equestria. Celestia smiled proudly as the crowd cheered.

"Time for your speech, Jenna." Twilight reminded me nodding towards the tall window which lead to a balcony overlook the crowd that was outside. I stepped nervously into the sunlight and looked down at the ponies of my new shared kingdom. The ponies cheered seeing me at last. I raised my hoof to silence them, which they did quickly.

"My fellow subjects," I addressed the crowd. "You know me as Princess of Surmounting. However, that is not me." A questioning rumble echoed over the crowd. "The Princess of Surmounting didn't get me through my fears, Jenna did. I concord my fear of rejection and defeated the darkness. But I was only able to do it once I believed in myself." I glanced over at the smiling Mane Six. "And others did too." I smiled back at them then directed my attention towards the crowd once more. "You all can be the princes and princesses of surmounting, you just need to believe in yourselves. And if you don't," I tried hard to look at many faces as possible squarely in the face. "You at least know that I believe in you." The cheer that erupted from the crowd below was tumultuous! Hooves clattered on the cobblestone streets, thunder rolled by the Pegasus ponies, and magic fireworks appeared from the unicorns.

"Your highness." Ponies bowed and muttered as I walked past them at the celebration afterwards. I nod back politely but all I want is to see my friends. I find them near the front of the room by the dance floor.

"Hey guys." I smiled tiredly as I approach the table.

"Jenna!" They all cheer at my presence.

"Oh Jenna," Fluttershy whispers as I yawn. "Not to be rude, or anything but you look a little, um, well..."

"You look worn out, Darling." Rarity finishes softly. I chuckle at this.

"Try finding your way around a world you don't know, finding out you're the only thing keeping the darkness away, battle the darkness, nearly die, become a princess, and have your coronation all in one day. Not to mention the party afterwards." They all smile understandingly.

"Well, I could cause a distraction so you could sneak off and sleep for a few days." Pinkie Pie whispers as if we were talking about a secret mission.

"Pinkie Pie, Darling, I don't think that's-" Rarity began.

"Could you?" I ask to see if she's serious. "Because that would be amazing of you." Pinkie Pie enjoyed this statement but grew serious again.

"Consider it done." She winked then jumped up onto the stage and behind the stereo system while grabbing a microphone with her mane.

"Come on every pony, let's party!" She cried and the crowd jumped to there hooves and migrated onto the dance floor. While they did that, I made myself invisible and wandered out into the hallway. I made my way down the halls and into a spare bedroom without being noticed. The party was still going on but at a great distance I only heard the bass, which help lull me off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I dreamed of returning to home and Sterling. I knew I would never tell anyone what had happened in this second world but I would always remember it. I mean, how could I forget it?

I awoke the next morning to sunlight pouring in from a tall window. A breakfast tray was waiting for me by my bed. Everything was warm and inviting, including the note beside a vase of flowers.

The letter read:

Dear Princess Jenna,

A chariot is outside waiting to escort you back to Ponyville where you will be able to send yourself back to your own world. Sadly, I nor Princess Cadence will not be able to attend. Urgent business in the Crystal Empire, but nothing to worry yourself about.

I will be sadden to see you go, but I know that it is for the better for you return to your world, for it is where you belong. Visit if time permits.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

I read and reread the letter.

"That's it?" I asked myself "How am I suppose to get back to my world without your help?" I yelled at the note. That was when I flipped it out and saw:

P.S.

If you wish for instruction on how to return to your world, just believe that it will appear.

That was it. "Thanks Princess, this is so helpful." I spat bitterly as I let the note fall to the floor. I yelled into my pillow causing the bird that was at my window to take flight. I was so frustrated. I just wanted someone to do it for me for once in this world. "But I suppose," I sighed picking at my eggs and toast. "That is the true down side to being a princess in an alternate world."

I stepped out into the morning sun to be greeted by an awaiting chariot. The Pegasuses bowed at my presence. I nodded at them then hopped up into the seat. Just as they were about to take off, a voice called to me.

"Wait!" I spun around to see Shine, galloping towards the chariot waving at me to stop.

"Wait." I told the Pegasuses and them grumbled but did as they were told. As she reached the chariot, Shine jumped up and gave me a hug.

"I wanted to say goodbye and to thank you for giving me a second chance." She huffed.

"It wasn't any trouble, Shine." I promised her.

"No, it was!" She stamped a hoof in protest. "I was so horrible to you and I nearly destroyed everything so, this is my way of apologizing." She magicked a sunflower and placed it in my hair. "It's not much, but it will never die." She offered. I loved that small, bright gift for some reason.

It reminded me of my ability to overcome that horrible darkness and of the goodness inside everyone. I hugged Shine with one hoof around her neck.

"I love it." I promised her, "Thank you."

"Your Highness, it's time to go." The leader Pegasus urged.

"Fine." Shine lowered herself to the ground and began to walk away. "You could come if you want." I offered motioning to the empty space beside myself. She smiled but shook her head.

"No thanks, but I will see you around." She waved as the chariot lifted off the ground and sailed away.


	17. Chapter 17

The chariot landed in Ponyville an hour later.

It was an hour spent for me to think up my goodbyes and practice my hellos. _Goodbye Ponyville, hello real world._ I thought as the chariot came to a stop. Naturally, there was the whole of Ponyville there to say goodbye and they'd miss me. They even set up a mini stage in the middle of town where I would take off from and go back home. But as I made my way through the crowd and onto the stage, I was only paying attention to the six mares waiting for me. They were all smiling proudly as I took to the stage and bowed once I had stopped.

"Please, enough with the formalities." I requested and they rose. "Now come over here and give me a hug." I smiled. They laughed and did so.

"Good luck." Rarity smiled, dabbing a hankie to her eyes as not to mess up her make-up.

"You'll be great." Fluttershy nodded.

"Nah, you'll be awesome!" Rainbow Dash gave me a hoof bump.

"You'll be super duper awesomely great with radical whip cream and an amazing cherry on top!" Pinkie Pie oozed then drooled a little at the thought of that sundae.

"The point is sugar cube," Applejack grinned "We're all proud of you and can't wait to see you again."

"Thanks AJ," I giggled at my next comment. "But hopefully the next time isn't when the whole of Equestria is in danger or mortal doom." Every pony laughed at this. Then I made it to Twilight.

"Thanks for... Everything." I breathed and gave her another quick hug.

"Thanks for saving us, I don't think I could have done what you did, to be honest." She whispered. I just smiled, I had heard that so many times, I was starting to believe it. _And what's so bad about believing in yourself and your accomplishments? _I wondered as I centered myself on the stage. I breathed, looked straight up and began looking for my exit.

_Just believe that it will appear._ Celestia had said. I looked again, squinting against the sunlight, then I saw it.

It looked like a tiny mirror in the sky high above my head. As I began to raise my wings, the crowd began to get excited. I looked out to the crowd, smiled then said in a booming voice "Believe in yourself." I took off to the cheers and whistles of the crowd.

I flew higher and higher, gaining more and more speed as I went. It was getting harder to breathe all the time but I kept Sterling in my mind as I got closer. Pushing my wings to their limits and using my magic to propel myself even farther forward until I punched through it. The same dazzling colors and shapes whizzed past me as I reversed the process. Instead of going from human to pony I was now pushing myself from going pony to human. I pushed and struggled to keep myself going forward but I keeping thinking: you can do this.

Then suddenly it all stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in the same alley as I had been a transforming experience ago. I whipped around and saw the mirror, not only that, but I also saw my reflection. I was no longer a pony princess but an ordinary high school girl. I wanted to touch the mirror's reflective surface but thought better and just felt my face... with my hands! I probably sounded like a crazy person as I jumped, screamed and cheered.

"I'm me again!" I roared at the moon I had missed so much.

"Jenna?" I turned again and froze, unsure if who I was seeing was real or not. "Are you okay?" Sterling asked walking towards me. I felt my face break out into the biggest, dorkiest grin ever as I sprinted towards him. I was somewhat expecting him to run, but he just stood there and waited for me to arrive.

"Sterling!" I cheered as I reached him with open arms. He let out a sight _Oaf_ of air as I met him in a hug. He laughed a genuine laugh as I hugged him. I then realized how insane I must be looking right then and pulled away. "Sorry." I mumbled tracing a strand of hair into its proper place but it just fell what it had been before.

"It's alright." He smiled taking the strand and placing it behind my ear for good measure. However, his hand still remained behind my ear a little longer than was normally. He then suddenly dropped his hand and slid it into his pocket. "I like your sunflower, by the way." He muttered pointing it out to me. I gingerly touched it and realized sadly it was the only part of my journey that I was allowed to keep. I wiped away the tears savagely but it didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, don't-don't cry." He whispered as I began to let out massive, unattractive gasps that go hand in hand with crying.

He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me. I had almost forgotten how tall he was. My head rested just at the base of his neck, where I could hear him swallow and his voice was too loud to be audible. A lone moon beam hit my eyes and reminded me what I had wanted to ask long before my journey.

"Hey," I sniffed calming myself down so I would sound human. "There is something I have been meaning to ask you." He raised a hand like he would in class to make a comment or to...

"Can I go first?" ...Ask a question. I tried to remain calm as I nodded for him to go ahead. "I have been meaning to ask you this for awhile now, but I never knew when the right time was..." he began. _Is this really happening?_ I wondered to myself as he continued after clearing his throat. "But Jenna," I looked into his chocolate eyes and waited. "I'm crazy about you, and I've been meaning to ask this since I met you. So here it goes." My heart stopped before he asked the single greatest question on the face of any earth in any language known to any species: "Do you want to go out with me?"

Inside: fireworks, explosions of happiness in chocolate milk and cotton candy bursts, me screaming _yes, Yes, YES_!

Outside: A simple smile, "Nothing would make me happier Sterling." He smiled wider than I had ever seen him smile before.

"Well, great!" He hugged me and we walked hand in hand out of the alley. "Oh wait," I stopped and looked up at him. "You were going to ask me something. What was it?"

I looked over my shoulder back at the mirror which glittered a little by some unexplainable light before I turned back, and answered laughing a little.

"It wasn't that important." We continued to walk, my head on his shoulder, his hand in mine then, as if on cue, as it began to snow...

FIN


End file.
